Sleep
by Sabaku no Hinata
Summary: Puees, Un Gaara x Hinata n.ñU si,ya se,una pareja un tanto extraña..pero y q?¬¬U se ven bien juntos!nOn(Finales opcionales!XD)
1. Default Chapter

_Bue..este fic es un Gaara x Hinata_ nn_ me gusta mucho esa pareja aunque es un poco…"extraña"?_ xD  
_Pues eso ,en fin, los personajes ni los nombres y lugares me pertenecen y bla bla bla_ xD  
_leanlo!y dejen su comentario si?_nn

* * *

**_----Sleep----_**

Era la despedida de solteros de Iruka y Kakashi. Habían ido todos,los de Konoha, de la Arena, del Sonido, la Niebla, Orochimaru…todos!  
La mayoría se encontraba en el salón, borrachos, escuchando las historias de miedo de Neji, o bien en las habitaciones haciendo "cosas" con su pareja (o parejas).

Hinata, que no soportaba las historias de su primo se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, donde había una litera, y se acostó en la cama de abajo.  
-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo alguien desde la cama de arriba  
-Eh?! B-bueno… yo no quería estar abajo y… quería dormir y…yo…- respondió Hinata, nerviosa.  
-Ya, mejor cállate y duerme si es lo que venias a hacer- le respondió.  
-E-esta bien…yo…lo siento…-dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos.  
…  
…  
…  
-No hace falta que te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo el de arriba  
-L-lo siento!- dijo Hinata  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?  
-Es que..yo..lo siento!  
-Ya, mejor déjalo  
…  
…  
…  
-Eh…disculpa…¿Por qué tienes un kanji en la cabeza?-pregunto Hinata dando golpecitos al colchón de arriba  
- No es de tu incumbencia  
-¿ Y por que eres pelirrojo?  
-Deja de preguntar estupideces  
-¿Por qué te pintas los ojos?  
-Callate! Los tengo así de nacimiento!-respondió Gaara irritado, desde la cama superior  
-Vaaale, jiji –rió Hinata

…  
…  
…  
-Hinata!! Corre, ven!! Están dando EL Exorcista 5! Ven a verla!- gritó Neji, entrando por la puerta  
- Es que..a mi me da miedo Neji, lo sabes…-le respondió ella  
-Venga! Esta Naruto abajo viéndola también!- insistió Neji  
-P-pero aun así…me da miedo…y-yo…  
-Si te ha dicho que no quiere es que no quiere- dijo Gaara mientras agarraba a Neji con la arena y lo empujaba hacia la puerta  
-Eh! Un momento! Que haces con mi primita?!...Que me haces a mi?!- Neji se quejaba hasta que salio por la puerta, empujado por la arena.  
-Gra-Gracias… - dijo Hinata.  
-Mphm… de nada  
…  
…  
…  
-Hinata…¿te llamas así. no? Te vas a dormir ya?-pregunto Gaara  
-Eh…si…supongo que si..tu no?  
-No, que haces tu cuando no duermes para no aburrirte?  
-Juego Pokemón – dijo Hinata pasándole una Game Boy a Gaara.  
-…Eh…mejor paso- dijo colocando la maquina en una estantería.  
…  
…  
…  
-No vas a dormir? por que no?-pregunto Hinata  
-Si lo hiciera..algo horrible pasaría..pero..si me quedo dormido…vete  
-Pero por que?  
- Tu hazlo  
…  
…  
…  
-Duerme!

-Ya te dije que no puedo  
-Mi osito dice que duermas!-le insistía Hinata mostrándole un oso de peluche, muy parecido al que él tenia de pequeño.  
- Si ya..el oso habla..  
-Si! Y dice que duermas!  
-Ya..trae eso..  
-Toma!- dijo Hinata pasándole el osito por el espacio que quedaba entre la litera y la pared.  
_(N.A:Al hacerlo sus manos se tocaron _xD_ y todo ese romántiqueo que prefiero omitir)  
_…  
…  
…  
-Tu mano es muy calida, Hinata…las mías están rugosas y ásperas…  
-Rugosas las del señor Hokage!  
-Dije rugosas, no arrugadas  
-Vaale, vaale…

Los de abajo ya se habían quedado dormidos  
_(N.A:Normal, en una despedida de solteros de dos profesores gays, después de haber cenado, bebido, contando historias de terror, montado orgías etc…quien no tendría un poco de sueño?)_  
Y la casa estaba inundada por la melodía de múltiples y diversos ronquidos.  
Mientras, en la habitación de Gaara y Hinata…todo estaba en silencio…

El brazo de Gaara colgaba por un lado de la litera y Hinata lo cogió de la mano.  
-Venga..duérmete…yo cuidare de que no pase nada- le dijo Hinata  
- Ya te dije que no puedo dormir, tu no podrías hacer nada..y no quiero hacer daño a nadie mas.- le respondió Gaara, sonrojado mientras la tomaba también de la mano y con la otra abrazaba al oso.  
-Te digo que no va a pasar nada, venga, duérmete..

-Que no!

-Que si!  
-Que no!  
-Que si!

Después de un rato discutiendo ya eran como las cinco de la mañana, Hinata ya estaba a punto de dormirse, y de tanto hablar de dormir a Gaara también le entraba algo de sueño  
_(N.A: No me maten � el pobre niño lleva años sin dormir)_  
Y sus parpados se cerraron poco a poco, hasta quedar dormido.  
Hinata sonrió, apretó un poco la mano de Gaara y durmió también.


	2. Cap 2 Improvisado xD

Ehm…bueno en un principio este fic iba a ser de un solo capitulo nOñU pero en vista de que algunos me pidieron que lo continue eso haré,aunque creo que este capitulo no mas xD es como un extra ok? nñU (y ustedes diran…esta tipa es tonta o que?XD)

Como siempre decir que ni el manga/anime Naruto me pertenece a mi ni tampoco sus personajes ni lugares ni nada nñU

-Sleep-capitulo 2-

A la mañana siguiente, Neji entró a la habitación donde estaban durmiendo Gaara y Hinata, con la intención de lanzarle a su prima un globo de agua, pero como estaba tonto perdío' (después de la borrachera de la noche anterior y encima de la impresión de ver a su prima cogida de la mano del psicópata con el kanji de "amor" en la frente, pues normal ¬¬U) pues al lanzar el globo a un objetivo no-fijo, el proyectil impacto en la cara de Gaara, rompiéndose y empapándole el rostro y el cabello (además de salpicar la almohada y demas)…

- ¿¡PERO QUE….- exclamó el pelirrojo con cara de "que tipo de cachondeo es este"  
Entonces Hinata se cayó de la cama. A Gaara le importo un pepino.

A la media hora Hinata despertó y dijo:  
-… El suelo no es blando  
A lo que Gaara respondió…Bueno, no respondió.

…..  
-Al final si dormiste, no- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.  
-...  
-No- siguió preguntando.  
-…  
-No?  
-…  
-No?  
-…  
-Oye! Oye! Te estoy hablando!  
-…y yo te escucho  
-Pero respóndeme!  
-No me apetece responder preguntas estúpidas, así que cállate o te mato.- respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.  
-Me matarías? – preguntó Hinata con carita de carnero degollado, sentándose junto a Gaara.  
-…No- contesto Gaara, volteando a la pared.  
-¿Y por que lo dijiste?  
- Quieres dejar de ser tan pesada?  
-Vaaale…vaale…-contestó ella.- Y los demás donde están- dijo, asomándose a la puerta.  
-Se fueron hace un rato, a comer a no-se-donde  
-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?  
-Por que no quería dejarte sola.  
-ooh…vaya…gracias…- dijo Hinata sonrojándose, mirando al suelo.  
-Es que si te caíste de la cama al despertarte, lo mismo te abres la cabeza al bajar las escaleras, eres un desastre- comentó Gaara.  
- Eh…la verdad no se como tomarme eso.  
-Un cumplido no es, está claro.  
-Bua, que simpático eres.  
-Nunca he dicho serlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, entonces Hinata volvió a la carga con sus preguntas impertinentes, ni ella sabia por que se comportaba así, tal vez por pasar demasiado tiempo con Neji, o por que le gustaba Gaara, o por el nivel del mar y el agujero de la capa de ozono…

-Tu cama esta mojada, te measte?  
- Por supuesto que no  
-¿Entonces?  
-En primera, creo que nadie orina por la cabeza, y en segunda fue por que algún estúpido me arrojo un globo de agua.  
-Seguro que fue Neji- rió Hinata  
-Y eso que parecía un tipo serio.  
-Parecia…  
-Sep.

Pasaron un par de horas y la gente aun no llegaba, así que prepararon algo para almorzar, ramen instantáneo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía prepararlo correctamente, y les salió mal, y no comieron.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y la gente seguía sin aparecer, y estos dos aburriéndose.  
Las cosas se habían ido calmando (incluso se habían tomado cariño…bastante) y Hinata no preguntaba tanto, o al menos no tan impertinentemente.

-Oye…Hinata…gracias…por ayudarme a dormir anoche…-dijo Gaara  
-No tienes por que darlas-respondió ella sonriendo- a ver si así te salen cejas.  
-Ja-ja, muy graciosa- contestó el pelirrojo, mientras le daba un leve golpecito en la cabeza a la kunoichi.  
-Ey! maltratador! –rió ella, tirándole de las orejas.  
- Te voy a denunciar! Maltratadora tu! – dijo el, riendo también, y le empezó a hacer cosquillas

Así, estuvieron un rato jugando, (y los demás no llegaban, por que se fueron por error al aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo con destino Islandia, secuestrando el avión y cometiendo un atentado terrorista que provocaría mas adelante un caos mundial, ya que en el avión viajaba un famoso político de la Villa Oculta de los Pingüinos Púrpuras).  
Bueno, como decía, estuvieron un rato jugando un rato más, hasta que se cansaron.

-Jo, que cambiazo has dado Gaara- comentó Hinata.  
-…Si, supongo..  
-Y desde ayer no mas, que rapido  
-Es que…te he cogido mucho cariño, Hinata…normalmente la gente no se porta bien conmigo…encima pude dormir gracias a ti…y has aguantado todo el día conmigo..y de buen humor…  
-…yo también te he cogido cariño, Gaara…- dijo Hinata, sonrojada, mirando al suelo.

Continuará xD, pondré un par de finales alternativos, escoged el que prefiráis nn.  
Bueno pues, espero que no se les halla hecho muy petardo este capítulo xD.  
Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios nn esperó que les gusté como quede el fic.


	3. Primer final opcional Alien xD

Buenop aquí va el primero de los finales alternativos xD espero que les guste.

Sleep: Cap-Alternativo1-

…yo también te he cogido cariño, Gaara…- dijo Hinata, sonrojada, mirando al suelo.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos minutos, en los que ambos permanecieron mirando al suelo, hasta que Gaara se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de las manos.  
Hinata alzo la suya y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro al pelirrojo…

Gaara, la piel de tu rostro se siente extraña…  
Gaara(Pensando: Oh mierda…me ha descubierto…).  
-Parece como si fuera…látex?...�¿UNA MASCARA!-exclamó Hinata, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, y Gaara hizo lo mismo.

Hinata lo miró recelosa, pero se acerco a él, y estiro su rostro hacia arriba (tirando del pelo)…y el rostro salió, dejando ver una extraña cara, de enormes ojos almendrados y azules, piel pálida, tersa y casi transparente que dejaba ver todas las venas y arterias que recorrían el rostro. A modo de nariz y orejas solo tenía orificios y la parte superior de la cabeza estaba cubierta por unos cortos y rizados pelos rojos.

Hinata gritó como loca, a lo que Gaara respondió tapándole la boca.

Por fin…-comenzó el alienígena.- Por fin atrapé a una victima sin matarla…ahora tu vendrás conmigo al planeta Saturno…allí no hay mujeres y nacemos por relaciones homosexuales, y me mandaron a la Tierra para recolectar algunas…y de momento con esto vale.

Entonces una nave con forma de Donut ascendió y con un rayo de luz absorbió a los dos.  
De Hinata y Gaara nada volvió a saberse, y de los demás tampoco, por que vino un terremoto y rompió la Tierra.

-Fin del primer final alternativo-...xDDD

Se me ocurrió por el llavero de Gaara de un amigo, que trae la urna del shukaku que parece saturno xDD.  
En fin, lo que hace el aburrimiento nnU no me maten por favor xD ejke se me va un poco la cabeza.  
Bueno,na,sigo con los otros, espero que les gusten nn.  
Y muchas grax por los comentariooous!>3 


	4. Segundo final opcional Lindu xD

_Buenop, pues xD vamos con el 2º de los finales opcionales nOnU, a ver si este sale un poquitin mas seriooou nn.  
_

**Sleep: Cap-Alternativo 2-**

…yo también te he cogido cariño, Gaara…- dijo Hinata, sonrojada, mirando al suelo.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos minutos, en los cuales ambos solo miraron al suelo, un poco sonrojados _(N.A: Bueno…Hinata bastante mas que Gaara xD). _

Y al parecer Gaara intuyó que iban a permanecer así bastante mas rato si él no daba el primer paso, y así lo hizo; Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó tiernamente.  
Hinata se sonrojó muchísimo mas de lo que estaba, y tardo un poco en reaccionar _(N.A: No mas quince minutos…u.ùU…XD)_ pero también lo abrazó, y así estuvieron durante un par de minutos…

Muchas gracias Hinata…- le dijo Gaara al oído.  
Y Hinata, se sonrojó nuevamente, y lo abrazó mas fuerte; y lo mismo hizo Gaara.  
Y se quedaron así, sonrojados, uno apoyado en el otro, durante un rato…

Mientras tanto, los otros, que cogieron el avión con destino a Islandia, y lo secuestraron (Por que no estaban muy cuerdos por la borrachera de la noche anterior ).  
Neji estaba amenazando a todos con las pajitas de un zumo, y la gente del avión estaba muerta de risa entre eso y las payasadas del resto del grupo y encima Kakashi les seguía el juego, por el contrario Iruka se encontraba pidiendole disculpas al piloto, que no era otro que el mismísimo Hoshigaki Kisame.  
Como habíamos dicho anteriormente en el avión se encontraba el lider de la Villa Oculta de los Pingüinos Púrpuras, el PingüKage (_N.A: Lo 1º que se me ocurrio!XD_)  
Pues bueno, estaba el maestro PingüKage, que era muy rencoroso, observando todo lo que ocurría…y no pensaba dejar las cosas así…no iba a permitir que le estropearan su viaje y lo hicieran llegar con retraso y encima saliendo inmunes…

Bueno, volviendo con Gaara y Hinata, que se habían quedado abrazaditos…

Gaara no entendía del todo que le pasaba, tenia una sensación extraña en el cuerpo…  
Su difunto tío Yashamaru le dijo una vez que las heridas del corazón se curaban con amor, y que no era algo fácil de encontrar (Aunque también le dijo que el ya lo estaba recibiendo por parte de su difunta madre, que estaba en la arena que lo protegía)…pero bueno…¿sería que ya lo encontró?

Mientras, Hinata también se sentía extraña…no era el mismo sentimiento que cuando estaba con Naruto…era…muy diferente…a Naruto mas que nada le tenía admiración… entonces..lo que sentía por el pelirrojo…¿era amor?  
Se puso coloradísima no mas hacerse a la idea, pegando un pequeño bote y mirando al suelo rápidamente…

Que te pasa Hinata…?  
-N-no…nada…es que…- comenzó a decir la kunoichi, manteniendo la vista baja, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que Gaara tomó su rostro con las manos y lo acercó al suyo.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos del avión ya se habían calmado un poco, pero el PingüKage seguía igual de rencoroso, y estaba trazando su malvado plan junto con otros pingü-ninjas de la Villa oculta de los Pingüinos Púrpuras….  
Ninguno de los allí presentes podía imaginar la tragedia que sufrirían al recibir el terrible castigo….

Hinata sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho (Aunque Gaara tampoco se quedaba corto en cuanto a eso xD)…  
Sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca…hasta que, por fin, sus labios se tocaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso…_(N.A: no teneis ni idea de la cosa q me esta dando escribir este final xD no me maten porfavor!)_.  
-G-Gaara…yo..-comenzó a decir Hinata  
-Shh, ya es de noche, anda, duérmete- le contestó Gaara.  
-No quiero! Aun son las 10!  
- El osito dice que te duermas!- rió él, mostrándole el osito de peluche.  
-Bueno, si el osito lo dice tendrá que hacerse- respondió ella también riendo- Pero tu también dormirás eh?.

Y los dos se acostaron en uno de los futones que habían dejado los demás, la noche anterior.  
Hinata se durmió bastante rápido, abrazada a Gaara, y él, le dio un besito en la mejilla y comenzó a dormirse, también abrazándola.

En cuanto a los demás, volvieron un par de días después, habiendo ya cumplido el terrible castigo impuesto por el maestro PingüKage (Que consistió nada mas y nada menos que en que todos tenían que bailar Harumonia en la plaza mayor de la Villa Oculta de los Pingüinos Púrpuras. Y en tanga de leopardo y jersey de cuello alto, con el sexy no jutsu activado y zapatos fucsia de plataforma) _(N.A: Bueno pues es un pingüino, no tiene mucha imaginación y menos malvada xD que esperaban? Muertes o algo asi?)_.  
Bueno pues eso, que volvieron un par de días des pues _(N.A:y ya con relaciones bastante personales xD en especial Shikamaru y Temari, Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura e Ino….y por supuesto que Gaara y Hinata también nn) _

-Findel segundo final alternativo-xD

Bueno xD ps, aquí otro de los finales nn, espero que les halla gustado xD, me ha dado un poco de cosa escribir romantiqueo ya que es la 1ª vez que lo hago y no se si estara bien n.n pero bueno,espero sus comentarios,bye!xD


	5. Tercer final opcional Matanza xD

_nn wi! Ya vamos con el tercer final alternativo/quinto capitulo! - q felicidad xD jamas crei que nadie leyera esto - estoy realmente feliz, muchas gracias a todos por soportar mis estupideces y por leerlo nn._

**Sleep: Cap-Alternativo 3-**

…yo también te he cogido cariño, Gaara…- dijo Hinata, sonrojada, mirando al suelo.

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Gaara empezó a latirle con fuerza, no sabía que le ocurría…estaba…¿nervioso tal vez?.

A Hinata también le latía rápido el corazón, pero de una manera distinta a cuando estaba con Naruto….

El pelirrojo comenzó a acerarse a ella, dispuesto a abrazarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, y cayó al suelo mientras se la sujetaba.

-Q-que te ocurre Gaara?-preguntó Hinata asustada, acercándose a él.  
-Aléjate de mi! Lárgate!- le gritó él.  
-P-pero que te sucede?  
- Que te marches te he dicho!arghh!- volvió a gritar él, sosteniéndose la cabeza con mas fuerza.

Entonces la cara de Gaara comenzó a agrietarse y tornarse color arena…se estaba transformando…

Y mientras, a nuestros amigos del avión tampoco les iban muy bien las cosas; a Iruka le había dado un infarto a causa del estrés y Kakashi al ver que su amor sufría, se suicidó; Chôji y Naruto se habían comido toda la comida del avión, y a Naruto le dio también un infarto y Sasuke lo tiro por una ventana junto con Iruka y el difunto Kakashi (Para que no apestara el avión) y por la ventana empezó a entrar todo el aire, y tapó el agujero con la frente de Sakura.  
Mientras, Lee y Gai estaban en el diminuto cuarto de baño, haciendo porno, y se tardaron lo suyo, haciendo que el caos reinara en la fila que esperaba para entrar al servicio.  
Para colmo Shikamaru se había quedado dormido en la cabina del piloto (Que era Kisame si recuerdan) y entre los ronquidos y que Itachi le estaba (censurado) Kisame se puso de los nervios, dejo de pilotar y salto por otra ventana, seguido por Itachi, y el nuevo agujero Sasuke lo tapo con la lengua de Orochimaru.

Por otra parte la gente de la villa oculta de los Pingüinos Púrpuras estaba escandalizada, y el deber del PingüKage era protegerles, y así hizo.  
Comenzó a luchar contra Sasuke (Si, así todo espectacular como se ve en Naruto? Pues así).  
Pero recordemos que no había nadie en la cabina del piloto, y ni siquiera estaba activado el piloto automático; y el avión se estrello y todos se murieron menos Shikamaru que se lo llevo un ovni.

Gaara terminó de transformarse y mató a Hinata, y a mucha mas gente, pero vino un tornado y lo descuartizó.

-_-Fin del tercer final alternativo-..xDDDD  
Weee xD fin de otro de los finales alternativos xD.  
¿Qué tal?les ha gustao? xDD mi favorito personalmente es el del alien xDD nOn.  
Ains, yo creo que aquí ya termina lo de los finales U. (Aunque se acepta sugerencias y de to xD escribidme un mail si quereis nn  
y bueno pues, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y dejar comentarius -  
me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendolo xD para ser el primero no esta tan mal no?nn_


End file.
